What, Where and When
by 000000robot
Summary: Homage to "Miri" is the eighth episode of the first season of the American science fiction television series, Star Trek. Written by Adrian Spies and directed by Vincent McEveety, it first aired on October 27, 1966. The USS Enterprise discovers an exact duplicate of Earth, where the only survivors of a deadly man-made plague are some of the planet's children.


A red flash appears and then Discovery immediately goes to red alert.

Tilly looks around, "A report would be helpful."

Detmer quickly looks at her board and back to the display, "Noting on the sensors"

"Sorry Captain it went off on its own."

"It just doesn't go off on its own," Acting Captain Tilly gets up to head over to the tech console.

Saru jumps in front of her, "If you are to be captain you have to trust your crew."

Tilly sits back in the captain's chair and calmly repeats, "The sensors would not just go into red alert. It has to be triggered."

"Found it!" Nhan continues, "Intruder in cargo bay ..."

The bridge display sparks of red and white swirl around. It looks like sparkles and a figure is coming into focus.

"Five." Nhan pulls out her Phaser and all security officers follow.

The figure becomes comes clearer and is holding a white paper with black letters, "I am unarmed and a friend."

Security lowers their arms.

"No way!" Commands Nhan

Security return to return to a power stance.

The figure drop the white paper and another appears, "Please adjust cargo bay 5 shield frequencies to 324.95."

Owosekun looks to Captain Tilly and then Captain Saru waiting for a response.

The figure drop the white paper and another appears, "I can't hear you nor can you hear me."

The figure drop the white paper and another appears, "I am in a bit discomfort and once you alter ..."

Figure picks up a previously dropped paper, "Please adjust cargo bay 5 shield frequencies to 324.95."

Drops it again and new white paper, "I will be momentarily pain. Serious pain."

A new white paper, "Please send Captain Saru & Pollard."

A new white paper, "As many security officers you deem to protect Discovery against an unarmed 14 year old."

A new white paper, "But NOBODY else, please."

A new white paper, "Seriously need aid."

Figure picks up a previously dropped paper, "Please adjust cargo bay 5 shield frequencies to 324.95."

Nhan reports, "Security team in place and cargo bay 5 has been evacuated." She looks up and points to the display, "There is nothing."

Tilly and Taru look at Nhan as she repeats herself, "The cargo bay is completely empty."

The figure is holding two signs, "I am a bit discomfort and once you alter ..." and "Please adjust cargo bay 5 shield frequencies to 324.95."

"Change the shield modulation to the child's request, but only in cargo bay 5. I want all precautionary shields and personnel ready."

They watch the small figure looks as if she is yawning, drops the paper and is on her hands and knees. The figure offers a thumbs up and pushes herself to stand ready.

Saru turns to leave the bridge and Tilly and Nhan follow. He turns to Tilly, "I believe the guest has made a request for limited interaction."

Tilly sits back in the captains chair, "Cargo bay 5 on screen, please and inform Doctor Pollard to go and attend our visitor."

All three Saru, Nhan and Pollard are standing in front of cargo bay 5 with Nhan phaser ready. Taru asks, "Is that necessary?"

"I was a 14 year old once." She smirks, "It wasn't pretty."

The cargo bay doors open and they walk through. Cargo bays close and Nhan can hear the shields forming a barrier behind her, she smiles as she knows she has a good team.

Nhan reports to the bridge, "The guest is 160 cm tall. The guest hands are up, wearing what looks like a wet suit, gloves and dark tint googles."

"I can hear you." The figure speaks and corrects Nhan, "I am 160.02 cm tall."

Nhan appreciates the quick wit, "Sorry, it was my best guess."

"Not a problem. This is a wet suit and welding goggles." The guest looks to Pollard and with a cracked voice, "Doctor Pollard please give me something for the pain." The guess sits down on the floor. "Traveling here is quite painful. Until you changed the frequencies I was in limbo."

Dr. Pollard scan the body, "I can see." She looks to Saru, "Body stress levels are off the chart."

The guest offers their right arm, "I am a lefty."

Dr. Pollard examines the wet suit, "It will not go through the uniform."

The guest pulls back a small flap, points to a small opening and Dr. Pollard inserts and injects pain relief with the Hypospray.

"It is the perfect size for the top of the Hypospray." Dr. Pollard looks to the guest and then to Saru, "I mean exact perfect fit."

The guest takes a few deep breaths and stands tall, "I need your assistance."

Saru slightly bows his head, "How can we be of assistance."

"I need you to analyze a piece of software." From the left hip she opens a flap and pulls out a data PADD handing it to Saru, "Please it is very important."

"Do I get to know your name?"

"Just call me eS"

"Is that your name?" Nhan probes.

"My first initial. It is important that my contact with," The guest looks around, "Discovery be extremely limited."

"Es, Why?" Nhan asks with almost a whisper.

"Because." eS whispers back, "I will tell you more but nobody can be listening."

Instantly everyone can hear the cameras being muted.

eS looks at Dr. Pollard, "If you stay you will know more than you want to know. I would suggest that you leave."

"Why? Me?"

"Because none of this concerns you and I no longer need your medical assistance. It would be a huge security breech for my mission if you remain."

Dr. Pollard stands tall, "Under whose authority?"

"For security reasons for my mission, please." Es looks to Saru and Nhan. "I will let you know more. It is out of respect and matter of life and death."

"Life and death?" Nhan reminds herself how overly dramatic teens can be.

"I assure that is isn't some childish over reaction." eS looks to Dr. Pollard, "Please."

Dr. Pollard looks over the small figure giving her orders, "If you need me you know where I am located."

eS replies with a slight jab, "Medical Bay Deck 3."

Dr. Pollard evaluates Es closely, "You are a mystery. I hope we fix what is," with a sarcastic tone, "Life and death."

eS looks down at the floor, shakes her head and whisper, "You will never know."

"I don't see anything faulty in this code."

eS looks up almost angry, "What do mean there is nothing wrong. There has to be something wrong." She pulls back the one goggle to wipe away a tear, "There is too something wrong with this program." eS taps the PADD aggressively.

eS starts to walk in circles and stops herself. She calms down watches Dr. Pollard exit the cargo bay, "Please look again. I uploaded this to my computer and people where hurt."

Taru hands the PADD to Nhan, "Please look."

Nhan sheaves her phaser and begins to go over the code and walking around cargo bay 5.

Taru looks at eS, "I don't see anything that could harm a computer let alone kill anyone."

eS takes a deep breath, "Captain to Captain?"

Taru tries to not look surprised, "Captain eS?" and offers his hand.

"Yes."

"It is a burden to carry such weight."

eS lets out a large sigh, "Yes. If that," pointing to the PADD that is in Nhan's hand, "Isn't what hurt them all this is for naught." She looks to captain Saru through her googles, "I am now at a loss."

"Perhaps if we had access to your captain's log we can find more information."

"My logs will not be helpful." eS whispers, "I have only been captain two years." She tugs at the wetsuit, "My crew needs me to be successful. This was our only hope."

Nhan comes back to the conversation and hands over the PASS to Es, "It is a great software. Whoever wrote it has my interest. I heard Kadis-kot is quite fun."

eS looks to the PADD and puts it back into her hip compartment. eS then looks up to Saru, "I am not sure what to do?"

"Saru?" Nhan looks to eS, "Do you mind if I talk to Captain Saru in private?"

eS shakes her head no, walks to the nearest crate and sit back in exhaustion.

Nhan pull Saru aside, "Did you see the stardates?"

"Which is why eS has been cautious as to whom she has contact. The question is why Dr. Pollard? Why me? Why you?"

"Also I noticed in the code eS was trying to cheat."

"Cheat?"

"Yes." Nhan whispers softer, "Poor thing is guilty. Something happened but it had nothing to do with the the code."

Saru nods, "We need to find out more information."

Nhan is mentally preparing to go hard on eS but is interrupted by Saru's words, "She just found relief from a burden and she holds a position of leadership. We must respect her position and capitalize on her desire to find a solution."

Nhan nods in agreement, "You are better with kids."

"I wouldn't know about children," Saru smiles. "I Thank you for your confidence."

They walk towards eS and notice the goggles on her head and crying.

Without hesitation Nhan gets besides eS and Saru pulls a crate in front of the two and sits. "Why may I ask Captain eS why you are crying?"

eS puts on the goggles before she looks up, "For two years everyone thinks it was me with my programming. Today I am relieved and upset that I have to return to my ship to tell my crew & their families it wasn't me. If it isn't me we are desperate."

"How many are on your crew?" Nhan's curiosity is on peak.

eS almost whispers, "I need another solution."

Saru takes the hint, "Is there a way we can retrieve your previous captain's log files."

eS shrugs, "I don't have permission."

Nhan takes advantage of the situation, "Is Captain Saru able to get the captain's logs?"

eS shakes her head no.

Saru doesn't hesitate, "What is the name of your ship?"

eS looks straight ahead, "USS Discovery."

"Ah, we suspected." Saru pats the top of eS's wet suit. I assume that you are from the future. And that Dr. Pollard, Nhan and I will be deceased by the time of your upload?"

eS shakes her head no, "Only Dr. Pollard."

"Then why trust us?" Nhan asks pointing back and forth between Saru and herself.

eS takes a deep breath, "I thought it was my upload and it could be fixed."

"You are traveling in time?"

eS shakes her yes.

Nhan takes the direct approach, "Why not just go back and not upload or change the code to nothing?"

eS looks at Nhan, "I did. People still were hurt."

Nhan slaps eS's knee with affection, "See that proves it wasn't your code."

eS doesn't respond to the affection, "My crew doesn't believe me. Which is what brought me here." eS starts to cry and talk in broken words, "I came here. It is painful to travel. Nothing works." She sniffles more and regains composure. "I am exhausted. I have been at this for days. I need sleep but I can't go back without a solution."

Saru, "Why not remain here."

eS stands with a new mission, "Not yet. Captain Saru are you able to obtain an away mission suit?"

Saru smiles, "Of course."

Nhan stands, "Both of us."

eS thinks ponders, "Yes, but you need one thing."

"Which is?"

"A voice authorization code."

"Of whom?"

eS replies with a crack in her voice, "Captain De ... I mean Captain Tilly."

Nhan and Saru did their best not to evaluate their acting Captain's possible future. Nhan quickly responded, "Oh boy. A captain doesn't give that up ever."

Saru, "Maybe it is best to bring her into your trust."

eS responded, "If you don't see any other way. I just can't jeopardize me or my crew's future." eS pulls at her wet suit, "You think I like mashing down my body. Keeping my skin cells from falling to the floor. Heck I can barely see a thing in these." eS calms herself, "I wear these because I can't let any bit of me remain nor affect people's lives. I have a future, my crew has a future. I can't risk anything."

"So why allow Dr. Pollard, Saru and I?"

eS "I looked at the crew and Dr. Pollard was no longer a crew member when I was born."

"Me?" Nhan asks.

"You are security and know how things work."

"Saru?"

eS looks up to Saru, "You of all people understand dilemmas, choices and risks. I know you will be gentle and respect our future. Just like you treat your precious fredalia."

Saru bows.

"I will wait here." eS sits back down and tries to relax.

"Do you want food or anything?" Nhan asks before they exit. eS is sound asleep.

"eS?" Saru taps her head.

eS springs up and wakes herself, "I am up. I am up." Es looks around and reminds herself what is at stake. She sees three standing before her in away mission suits, the faces are familiar. One that remains in her dreams. She tries not to stare. "Okay. Are we ready? Please stay close. We will leave and enter the same location. Do you understand?"

They nod.

eS moves to the center of the cargo ship near the exit. Pulls up a screen and enters coordinates, "Touch my shoulder and close your eyes." She waits until she feels all the hands on her shoulder and takes a moment to feel through her own wet suit and that familiar touch. She snaps out with a countdown, "3, 2, 1"

She is pulled through light and and it twists all around her and stops. She opens her eyes and lets out a breath of air, "Welcome to Discovery and the reality of my time."

All three look around.

"You can touch. But don't linger remember my life and my crew's life is at stake. Don't try to figure things out. You are not allowed to be curious."

The cargo bay doors open and immediately eS runs out of the cargo bay doors to stop from anyone entering.

Nhan, Tilly and Saru remain in cargo bay 5 with only the exit lights lit.

Saru commands the computer, "Lights"

"Sorry that command is not available at this time."

Tilly, "Computer why not?"

The computer doesn't not reply.

Nhan quickly turns on her suit lights. "Um Captains?"

All three attempt to take in the surroundings.

Saru quickly commands, "Nhan turn off your light."

Nhan quickly obeys and they all turn around waiting for eS to return.

Moments later the exits door open and eS waves them through, "Do not take off your suits. Your presence is know and everyone has been sent to the classroom area. Security team and the computer knows what is going on and waiting for you on the bridge."

Tilly turns her head to Saru, "waiting for us?"

The four walk down the long path and Es heads left.

Saru gently reminds eS, "The Bridge is to the right."

"The classrooms are down that hall," eS stops and points. "We need to go this way and then circle back on the next floor."

The four look down the empty hallway for a second and go their way. From behind them there is a woosh sound of a door opening.

eS demands the three adults, "Keep walking I will meet you at the Turbolift." She behind pass them yelling, "Computer put up force field!"

They watch as a young boy comes running out, "I am so sorry."

eS demands the three adults, "Keep walking!"

The young boy hits the force field, bangs on it with his fits, "I am so sorry. I will clean my room. I am so sorry."

eS watches as the three adults head her commands and asks her security, "Take him back and don't let anyone out. He is working against his own interest? Who told him that Nhan was on the ship?"

The shorter security officer stood up straight, "I caved to the questioning. So many questions."

eS looks at him laughing at their responsibilities and lack of experience, "I know. I know."

She smiles and accidentally reaches for Es, "Ourh."

"Dufus" eS smiles

She smiles, "I hope you get some sleep."

eS smiles, "We'll see. What if I mess up and we don't exist? What if I end up a boy?"

A hearty laugh echoes down the hall, "Don't you worry Swenja, fate is on our side." He looks at her up and down, "Besides who else would want a girlfriend with such terrible taste in clothing."

eS smiles and almost touches the field, "This is not my idea. But it is working. Nobody has a clue who I am. See you on the flip side." She waves and catches up to the turbolift. "Sorry about that, It won't happen again."

Tilly asks, "Who was the little boy talking to? Me? He didn't look like Saru? Nhan?"

eS just looks straight ahead and the small group of people work their way to the bridge.

Before they enter the bridge Saru stops, "Captain eS I must confess."

"Yes?"

"We saw the contents of your cargo bay."

eS ignores him and enters the bridge, "Computer this is Acting Captain Es. Please allow Captain ... Tilly full access. As per your question, I am sorry I can not comply"

Tilly quickly asks, "Why the hell not?"

eS mouth is gapping open.

"What did I say?"

eS just stands their mouth open, "You cursed."

"So what? Nevermind. Computer why can't I gain full access?"

"Captain Tilly has not been in command for over 20 years."

"Who was the last Captain?"

"Captain Detmer"

Tilly turns to Saru, "Wrong captain. We need Detmer."

eS touches Tilly's suit in an attempt for small amount of affection and attention and almost whisper, "Just give your access code. Please."

Tilly looks to Nhan, "What do you think security officer?"

"Hell if I know."

eS points to Nhan with her mouth open, "You swore."

Tilly and Nhan roll their eyes.

Tilly offers her authorization code.

"Welcome back Captain Detmer."

They arrived at the bridge.

eS moves away from the group anticipating a barrage of questions.

Instead, the three get to work.

Tilly heads to the technical section, Nhan the security and Saru science.

Tilly looks towards eS, "May I see your code?"

eS pulls the PADD from her hip and looks it over and hands it back, "I detest cheaters."

Tilly punches the console and begins downloading. "This is going to take awhile. How about you guys?"

"I need 30 mins"

Saru adds, "45.7 minutes"

Tilly turns and looks at eS, "in the cargo bay." Tilly pulls eS and puts her in the Captain's chair. "I have a few questions."

eS puts her head down.

Tilly comes to eS's side and pats her shoulder, "Don't worry I am not going to ask you." eS becomes rigid, "Computer where is Captain Detmer?"

"Captain Detmer is located on the bridge," the computer pauses. "and cargo bay 5."

"How many coffins are located in cargo bay 5"

"There are 280 coffins."

"How many of those coffins contain a body?"

"222"

"How many crew members on board not counting those on the bridge?"

"55"

Saru quickly responds to the facts laid upon them, "I suggest we find any information about what happened. Please do not be tempted in your personal files. We have 56 souls counting on our due diligence."

eS shakes her head yes with vigor and offers a meek smile.

Under Tilly's suit her hairs stand up and she wonders why that smile looks familiar. She shakes her head and all three Tilly, Nhan and Saru continue their work in silence.

Tilly reads her Captain reports trying not to look at the child sitting in her captains chair, luckily her thoughts are interrupted by Saru. "I found something."


End file.
